Electronic equipment, such as computers and cellular telephones, typically contain circuit boards having electronic components which are interconnected via metalized circuitry on the circuit boards. Electrical connectors are frequently used to interconnect a circuit board to other circuit boards or to other components of the equipment. With the continuing advance of electronic technology, more and more individual connections are required in the electronic equipment resulting in highly dense connector packages. When a connector is formed, an insulating housing is provided with an array of electrical contacts mounted in the housing. The contacts must be brought into a mating engagement with those on a circuit board or other connector. The contacts are typically mounted in the connector by inserting each individual contact into a molded channel in a connector housing. Since it has become necessary to employ more and more contacts in connector structures, it has become a problem in the art to find sufficient space to provide for the multiplicity contacts required in the connector housing. It has now been found that by use of a connector having an overlapping staggered arrays of contacts, that more contacts can be accommodated in an individual connector.